The Awakening
by Rogue12158
Summary: A sweet, possibly over done oneshot of Saya waking up. But the first chapter is from Haji's point of view and the second's from Saya's. TWO-SHOT.
1. Chapter 1

Rogue12158

**The Awakening**

**Disclaimer**

**I do not own Blood Plus, although I'm working on getting the rights to Haji.**

**Summery**

**A sweet, possibly over done oneshot of Saya waking up. But it's from Haji's point of view instead.**

**Keep in mind that this is my very first Blood+ fanfic. I have experience in Twilight fanfiction but that's about it.**

**Haji POV**

**30 Years Later**

XxXxXxXxX

Saya was about to wake up for the first time in thirty years. I had missed her so. I would never be able to forgive myself for not being there when she went into her sleep

I awaited by me Queen where Kai, the foolish mortal—I've never had much patience for the boy—told me was the 'place where it all started.' I had originally thought that he meant the Zoo, but his stupid little moped couldn't make it to the nearest super market, let alone the Zoo.

As her awakening neared, I began to stock up on food., going to Omoro every few days to pick up fresh food so that Saya would have enough, for I knew she would be hungry.

Kai, or shall I say again, the foolish mortal, was ecstatic every time I walked through his door, for he kept thinking that Saya had awakened. And, although, I really wished that Saya would wake up as soon as possible, I did enjoy watching his face fall in despair.

I returned to her resting place, only to find that her cocoon, where she had been not twenty minutes ago, was empty and ripped open, and the clothes I kept near there for her were gone, too.

Saya, alone and wandering throughout Okinawa. The thought alone made me internally cringe. I could only hope that I found her before she got into any real trouble. And remembers enough so that she isn't scared by a tall guy in a suit, carrying a cello case and trying to get her to trust him. That would be nice, too.

I put the food next to the empty cocoon, after all, memory or no memory, I would bet my immortal life that Saya would be hungry either way.

Racing out of the tomb, I began my search for Saya. After all of the years I spent with her, I had become all but attuned to her, _everything_ about her. And finding her was as easy as pie.

She wasn't far, after all, how far could she go? How far barefoot in twenty minutes? Not very, apparently.

"Saya!" I called after her.

She visibly tensed as the sound of my voice reached her. "Haji..." The wind brought her voice to me in nothing but a whisper.

Ah... So she does, in fact, have a clue as to what is going on. Good, that saves me for a time and money costing sexual harassment lawsuit.

"Saya, I think it might be best if we continued this conversation somewhere other than the side of a freeway," I told her, taking her hand and pulling her to the grassy area that is always, and in this case, handily, on the side of major highways.

Once we were no longer threatened be the moving automobiles, the least of our problems that have been in our lives, I, regrettably, let go of the hold I had on Saya's hand.

She, apparently, did not want to break the contact that I had thoroughly enjoyed, and threw her arms around my waist. I wrapped my arms around her as she began to cry into my chest. She clung to me for what seemed to be dear life.

"You're alive," She whispered through the tears, her voice cracking several times.

"Yes." To tell the truth, I had never felt more alive. I could spend the rest of my eternity simply holding her and be completely content.

"Haji?"

"What is it, my Queen?"

"I-um, I-" she took a deep breath and buried herself deeper into my chest, so that I could no longer see her now blushing face—a heinous act in my mind—and started again, "-I-er-I love you, Haji."

Those three little words. That's all it took to make every nerve in my body set ablaze and for my heart to soar far above the heaven's reach. Those three little words, the easiest to say, and yet the hardest to mean.

A rarely seen smile appeared on my face, almost to big to fit. I leaned down to put my mouth right next to her ear and I whispered, "My heart is no longer a possession of my own, for it is entirely yours from now to the end of time."

She turned her head from where it lay on my chest and moved to look at me with her ensnaring eyes.

I took her chin in between two fingers of my normal human hand, having my chiropteran one placed on the small of her back, bringing her closer to me, and pressed my lips to her in an embrace that would have melted me right then and there if it hadn't been for my love holding me in one piece.

I brought my hands to her hair and vaguely noticed that her hair was pulled back using a thin ribbon. I realized later that the ribbon must have been the same one that I used to tie on that rose in the tomb. The fact that she decided to wear it herself meant so much to me that a normal person might have questioned my sanity. But, a normal person's opinion no longer mattered, not that it ever really did, only Saya's.

When we broke apart, I laid my forehead on Saya's, her smile just about as big and as goofy as my own.

"I missed you, Haji. So much that it hurt."

"And I you, Saya. You have no idea, my love. I love you," I said, the look of pure love and utter devotion shining in my eyes and hers reflected the same emotion as well.

"I love you, Haji. Forever." And with that, she closed the gap between us and molded our lips together. The best thought that has, or ever will, crossed my mind is that I get to stay this was forever.

**XxXxXxXxX**

That's all I wrote for this one. I may do Saya's POV if I get a good response.

**REVIEW IF YOU LIKE HUGS, COOKIES, OR THINK HAJI IS HOT NOW AND ADORABLE AS A LITTLE BOY!!**


	2. Chapter 2

Rogue12158

**Disclaimer**

**I do not own Blood+. Although I'm working on getting the rights to Haji's left ear for a friend of mine's birthday. But those people are hanging on to it tight! Damn!**

**This chapter (when I first started typing it... a while ago...) was for my chorus's performance at NYSSMA—New York State Music Association. We had gotten for the first time Gold With Distinction, which is the best a group can go. So we kicked ass. This is for anyone who has ever kicked ass while at the same time being a band/chorus geek. POWER TO THE GEEKS!! WE'LL TAKE OVER THE WORLD!!**

**BU-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA ! ! ! ! ! ! !**

**XxXxXxXxX**

_The Awakening Chapter Two_

**Saya's POV**

It was so cold in there.

I woke up in the cocoon, an immeasurable amount of time later than when I fell asleep. I wasn't all that sure as to how I had gotten all the way here. The last thing I remember was falling asleep on Kai's back. But in my sleep, I heard... Haji playing the cello.

_Haji..._

I ripped through the thin material and fell to the floor, my muscles weak from lack of movement for thirty years.

Next to where I fell, there was the purple dress that I would always wear back when I was fighting Diva with Haji.

At that moment, everything, all of the memories—good or bad, there was no distinction—had broken through the walls my mind had naturally set up to keep it all in. That was the moment that I noticed a single rose sitting by my clothes. A single pink rose with a dark, thin, and blue ribbon on it.

_Haji...?_

Could it be that he is truly alive, just as Kai always thought he would be? I had asked myself that question a lot since what happened at the Met. But he couldn't be alive. Not after I saw the building be demolished with him inside. The very remembrance of that event made my eyes leak tears.

Haji had died that night, no matter how much I wish it didn't, or how much it hurts me that it did, Haji did not survive. Right now, hope would hurt me in the long run.

But... there were so many things left unsaid, so many things unfinished. Like with what Haji said to me last, "Nankurunaisa, I will always love you, Saya." I never got the chance to tell him that I loved him, too.

How come I couldn't have remembered before! I knew now that a part of me always loved Haji, and know that I _really_ knew, all of me always would.

I picked up the rose and held it close to my body, as if holding it would make me be closer to Haji. I untied the ribbon and wrapped around the bulk of my now long hair.

I stood up, my muscles screaming in protest, and moved to leave the tomb, but then I realized that I was, well, naked. And last time I was awake, Okinawa was _not_ a nudist colony. I stumbled back to put on that dress.

Now fully clothed, yet not any happier, I found my way to the outside of the tomb into the familiar sun of Okinawa. I squinted as I made my down the many steps.

It wasn't long until I had realized that I'd forgotten shoes—or even to check if there were any there—and the streets were bumpy with lots of gravel.

Not long after as I was walking, though unseeing, down the side of the highway, I had found myself failing to get to Omoro without thinking. I thought a lot, all about my beloved first chevalier whom I had lost.

And then I heard it. A voice I never thought I would hear again. A voice calling my name. "Saya!" It shouted.

I could feel every muscle in my body stiffen at the sound of the voice. It was _his _voice. There was no denying that.

_But it couldn't really be him,_ a tiny voice in my head said. That tiny voice really can be a pessimist.

"Haji...?" I could hear myself ask, but barely above a whisper. There was only a slight possibility that he could hear me, if he was really there, that is.

"Saya, I think it best if we continued this conversation somewhere other than the side of the road," He told me as he took my hand to bring me over to one of those grassy areas.

Once we were out of the way of danger of the traffic, he let go of my hand, and I immediately missed his touch. Unwilling to be denied what I needed and wanted, I threw my arms around his middle and pressed my face against his strong chest.

"Haji...," I whimpered, my voice cracking against my will.

"What is it, my Queen?" He leaned down to whisper it into my ear. His voice was like music, music sweeter than any other ever created.

"I-I um, well...," why was this so hard to say!? I was just agonizing over how I couldn't tell him this, and now the words won't come out! What's wrong with me?! I took a deep breath, trying to calm my voice. I buried my face deep into his chest and continued, "I l-love you, Haji."

An unseen smile angelically broke out onto his face, so big I feared that his face may crack under the pressure of it all. It was contagious, I concluded, as one broke out onto my own face, something I thought would never happen again.

He leaned down, and placed his mouth right up against my ear. I could feel his warm breath and his soft lips grazed my ear lobe as he spoke, so quiet that I had to strain to hear what he said, despite the closeness between us. "My heart is no longer a possession of my own, Saya, for it is entirely yours from now to the end of time."

Haji moved his face so that it was right in front of mine. He tilted my face by bringing my chin up with hi human hand, his chiropteran one on the small of my back, bringing me closer to him. He touched my lips with his, ever so lightly, but quickly deepening it, after noticing my response. I felt his hand move from my chin to tangle in my hair, and the hand on my back pulled me even more closer to him, which suited me just fine. I moved my hands from where they were to the back of his neck, holding him there, and never wanting to let go.

We broke apart sometime later, for necessary but unwanted air, and he laid his forehead on mine, the same big grin on his face.

"I missed you, Haji. So much that it hurt," I told him, my voice sounding breathless and airy.

"And I you, Saya. You have know idea. I love you," he spoke each word carefully, conveying the emotion that was clear in his eyes.

"I love you, too, Haji. Forever." And with that, I kissed him again, loving the feeling of his lips on mine.

I had once thought that chiropterans shouldn't be allowed to live, that we were unnatural. My mind had once been completely consumed with the drive to destroy my own kind. So much so that I made Haji promise to kill me with his own two hands. But he, as he would put it, "disobeyed" me, and told me to live. At that point, the thought of living never crossed my mind. I never thought passed Diva. Him asking me that, it was a chance to grant his wish, do what he wanted. And standing there, on the side of the road, I was more than happy to give him his every desire.

_If that is your wish, Haji..._

**-Hold gun to head of rubber ducky- -review or the duck gets it-**


End file.
